The Truth in Lies
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Lily wakes up eleven years after the attack on Godric's Hollow having been a coma the whole time. The first thing she does is track down her son then flee to the boys father. From there they trigger a train of events that will have both sides of the war running for cover as a third side raises to stand. The goal is nothing more than peace. Can they reach their goal?
1. Chapter 1

Lily bit her lip as she ran down the street towards her sister's house. She'd waken up in St. Mungos to find that she'd been in a coma for eleven years and that her son was with her sister. She pounded on the door until Petunia answered she pushed her aside and looked around.

"Harry!" A boy jumped and flinched as she hit her knees to hug him. "Oh, my boy! I'll explain everything as soon as we're out of here. I'm going to take you to your dad..."

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything as the redhaired woman quickly summoned his trunk and handed him his wand. She shrank the trunk and pulled him out of the house and down the street.

"Hey, Lady." He finally said, "I'm greatfull for you taken me away and all but who are you?"

"Hold tight now!" He did and suddenly they were in another town and she was pulling him down a street people watched as they walked up to a house and she nocked. Harry went pale as Severus Snape answered the door. "Sev."

Severus stared at her then looked at Harry then reached out and pulled Harry in quickly when he didn't follow Lily in. He shut the door and took a deep breath.

"Lily." Severus said with a nod. "Rather weird as I was informed you were dead."

"Lily?" Harry asked, "As in my mum?" His eyes got big. "But the Headmaster said..."

* * *

Lily sighed Harry was standing near the door hugging himself and looking for an escape that wasn't magicly sealed. Severus on the other hand was standing at the fire place debating on calling Albus Dumbledore. She sat in a chair eyes going back and forth between them. She bit her lip again. She'd told them the truth that there was no way for Harry to be James' son as they had never had that kind of relationship.

"But you..." both looked at Harry. Harry looked desperate "Him?"

Severus snorted and Lily nodded.

"Then why..." He took a steady breath then motioned to himself. "HE..." he pointed at Severus. "Says I look like James..."

"A charm." Lily said promptly "Not one placed by me either. Do either of you know what really happened that night?"

"Yes." Harry said, and they both jumped, He took another calming breath. "But ... no one's going to..."

"Just tell us what you remember." Severus replied, it was clear he was trying to control his voice. " How could..."

" I was in my crib..." Harry began. " My dog was with me... no he wasn't a dog but he was..."

"Animagi." Severus replied, frowning. "Who..."

"Padfoot." Harry said, and Lily nodded with a smile, " He slept with me alot when I had bad dreams and made them go away. Mum screamed and hexed him for an hour the first time she caught him." Harry gave a small smile. "Mum woke him because he had to go to work and I had already woke up and was just petting him and turning him colors. I was good at that..." Lily smiled again and chuckled, " Anyway he shifted back to a man and saw the time. He rushed out with his hair bright orange. I could hear Prongs laughing at him as mum carried me downstairs after him. Padfoot wasn't mad and just asked me to turn it back when mum couldn't. I couldn't it didn't work like that he just shrugged it off and the two left for work. " Harry gave an accurate account of the day. " Then the door is blasted open. Mum summoned a shield so it didn't hit us. I was in my crib and mum was begging someone I couldn't see not to hurt me. Prongs was dueling someone out in the hall I could hear them then Prongs came into sight and I saw a green light and he hit the floor and didn't move again. The person who mum was pleading with began a duel with her a spell headed for me but my magic summoned a shield and it bounced off. The ceiling fell and I couldn't see Mum anymore..." He took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "I know what I saw but he must have figured I was too small to ...

I saw long white hair and a long white beard... Blue eyes and glasses... He was dressed like a muggle..." Harry gave a full account of the man. " He raised his wand and my shield went away. I felt really weak like I did when Prongs sealed some of my magic because I was transfiguring things... Then he hit me with his wand on my head and I felt a whole lot worse... I don't remember much after that until Aunt Petunia woke me up screaming..."

Silence followed his words. Lily had her hands over her mouth and Severus was shaking clutching his wand.

"Come here." Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He rolled his eyes and went to Harry. "Now don't move..." He gently put his wand on Harry's head and Harry sighed as he felt something be released in him. He felt whole for the first time in a long time. " Now, Lily it's your turn."

Lily nodded and touched her wand to her son's head as well. Then stepped back with a smile and conjured a mirror and gave it to him. He still had his short messy hair and his mum's eyes . His vision was blurry so he took his glasses off and he could see. He gasped he looked more like Severus now and looked up at them in wonder. The door handle turned and Severus and Lily quickly hid their wands. Harry blinked and was pulled against Lily as Severus opened the door.

"Oh, thank you, Severus." A woman said, coldly coming in. Severus took some of the bags and Harry sprang to help as well. As Lily shut the door. " Lily, it's been awhile since I've seen you around here..."

" I've been in a coma the last eleven years, Ma'am. "

* * *

Harry stared at the woman across from him. She'd been glaring at him since Lily explained what was going on to her and the drunk man who'd come down from somewhere upstairs.

"and what are you going to do to fix this situation, Severus?" The woman asked, "You are now in charge of two lions..."

"Excuse, Ma'am." Harry said stiffly, "But I'll have you know that I'm snake thank you very much."

Lily didn't seemed surprised or if she was she was hiding it. Severus was his normal stiff self that Harry knew from school. Emileen scoffed at him.

"What is your subject?"

" Well, Professor McGonaggal would say it's Transfigurations, Flitwick would say Charms, HE..." He jerked his head at Severus. "Would say I'm terrible at Potions even though I've brewed them all perfectly on the first try. But I seem really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I study spells all the time because we have a terrible teacher and I do love History but again the teacher is terrible. It is my wish that we could already do electives. Runes, and Arithmancy seems so cool so I'm already studying those. Care seems interesting as well so I'm reading about animals. I have learned that Muggle Studies is vastly outdated. I also have taken indapendent studies such a Alchemy, spell making, wand lore, and basicily anything I find that catches my interest. Flitwick says I'm just like my mum because of that. "

Emileen seemed actually surprised.

"your grades?"

"O's straight across." Harry said with pride, " Highest in my year. Oh, I'm also the Seeker of the House team. They made an exception for me since I'm such a natural i'm the youngest Seeker in..."

"Hmmm..." Emileen said cutting across him. " Well, it seems that you have produced a likely Heir, Severus. "

"Heir?"

"I didn't do it for you, mother." Severus said coldly. " and as to your question I will fix his birth certificate with the Ministry by proving DNA. Then Lily will continue her Charms Mastery while I continue to teach Potions at Hogwarts. My son will attend his classes as he should."

Harry glanced at Lily who was giving Severus the same worried look that Harry was giving her.

"Go see your grandfather." Emileen said standing. Severus stiffened. " It's about time you claim your right, Severus, he's rather sick."

"You were disowned..."

"and there is no other direct Heir except your son. "

"Fine." Severus snapped. " Open the fire..."

Lily held Harry close as they went through the floo. Harry didn't like that anymore than he had apperating. Harry looked around when they came and wished he could disappear. The Malfoys were sitting with an old man who looked a lot like Severus.

"Grandfather, my fiance Lily Evans and our son..." Severus rolled his eyes reached behind Lily and pulled Harry out from behind her. He reached for her and locked his arms around one of hers. " our son..."

"Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Snape." Severus corrected, "Harry Snape. Albus it seemed was the one to attack Godric's Hollow, to get to Harry." He frowned at how the boy was acting. Then rolled his eyes again. " Lily was in a coma and I was not aware that Harry was mine. "

* * *

Draco was not happy that Harry fucking Potter was being named Heir of one of the oldest and noblest pureblood Houses of wizard's there was.

Araxius coughed a lot as he preformed the ritual as fast as he could it was obvious that his great son was uncomfortable with being away from his mother. Finally a ring appeared on Severus' right ring finger and one on Harry's right ring finger. With the closing of the ritual he watched the boy flee back to his mother like a scared puppy.

"Severus, is something wrong with your son?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Severus mumbled, more to himself than the others. "Harry, can you answer a question for me?" Harry glanced at him and nodded, "Did your uncle cousin and aunt abuse you?"

They all watched Harry frown then seem to make up his mind turn and pulled off his shirt. He heard loud gasps.

"Petunia did this?" Lily sheirked and Harry pulled his shirt back on. "Harry?"

"Tuny takes the frying pan to my head a lot." Harry replied frowning, "Vernon beats me and Dudley's just a bully. He pounds on me all the time. They lock me in a cupboard under the stairs all the time and I did all the chores all the time and I hardly ever got food and I just get Dudley's hand me downs and they always call me a freak or boy and never told me anything about Hogwarts until HE.." he pointed at Severus. "Showed up and took me to the Alley. They hate magic and anything and everything to do with it but the Headmaster says I have to stay there because of some kind of blood ward that doesn't exist. Headmaster put me there. "

Lily suddenly had him in a tight hug and once again Severus was shaking and clutching his wand tightly. Harry noticed that Draco was clinging to his mother too and his father looked pissed.

"Your relatives are Muggles?"

"Squib." Lily replied, " Petunia is a Squib her son... she begged me to bound the child's magic..."

"Wait!" Harry cried finally getting free. "Dudley's meaner to me then Weasley is are you saying that dunderhead is actually one of us, mama?"

Lily gave him a stern look.

"Which of Molly's kids is picking on you?"

"Well, there's the Prefect, the twins, and the prat." Draco said, "I hear the girl is supposed to come this year. "

"Percy, Fred, George, and Ron." Harry replied, "Ron and his Muggleborn girlfriend tried to spike my potion almost every class. Unlucky for them I'm very good at Potions and know about how ingredients mix and react together and can counter what they do rather easily. The Muggleborn ... what's her name... Grander... or something like that she totally blew up when I got the best scores of our year..."

Draco sneered. "Oh, yeah that was great..."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were enraged at the treatment of a wizard child by the hand of muggle and squib relatives. That's how Harry found himself once more on the steps of his aunt and uncles house. Dudley was outside with his friends when the limo pulled up. Lucius had insisted that they arrive in style. It was a week later because Harry had required a lot of healing they'd also done a bonding for Severus and Lily.

They got single file all six of them Harry was wearing top of the line clothes and shoes and clinging to his mother's hand.

"Hey, Dudders." Harry said, "Do me a favor and go get your parents. My mum and Dad want to talk to them. "

"You don' have any parents." Dudley sneered, "Mum says they died in a car crash because the were lazy drunks."

"This is my mum." Harry pointed to Lily, "This is my dad." He motioned to Severus. He was still having trouble calling Severus that. " These are friends of my dad's Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy and their son Heir Draco Malfoy." Dudley gaped, "Now go fetch, Dudders, I got four people who CAN and WILL do something while you and your parents cant do anything. You don't wanna cause a scene do you?"

Dudley quickly fled inside and Severus patted his head gently two times. Harry glanced up at him then was clinging to his mothers arm.

"Mr. Dursely , as you do not know me I will introduce myself." Severus said, "I am Lord Severus Prince. This is my wife Lady Lily Prince. This is Lord Lucius, Lady Narciss and Heir Draco Malfoy. You already know my son Heir Harold Prince. "

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked his eyes moving over Harry and Draco. Harry's eyes got really big and he tugged desprately on Severus' robes. Severus knelt down and listened to what Harry had to say. He then stood and spoke to Lucius who pushed Draco into Narcissa. "Well, come in already Dudley send your friends home."

Harry let out a whimper as they entered the house. Lily knelt down as they entered the sitting room and rubbed his back holding him to her tightly. She kissed his head.

"Go stand with Draco and Narcissa, Harry." Harry whimpered again then ran over to them. Narcissa put her hand around his shoulders as he sat on her free side. Draco was sitting between his mother and father. " Tuny, have you told your husband about how special his son is and what you are?"

"You wouldn't dare."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, " Lily replied, "I would. After what you and Vernon have done to my son I'm going to."

"No..."

"Dudley, is it?" the boy nodded, "You are a wizard. Your mother is what we call a Squib a person born to witches and wizards but have no magic themselves. Shortly after you were born ..."

"Can I do magic now too?" Dudley said hyperly ." Dad made me beat up on Harry I didn't want to I think it's way cool that he can do magic. Will I get to go to the school too? Are Dragons real? Will I get a wand? I promise to study really hard. Do you really fly on brooms?..."

Petunia was gaping she hadn't thought her son would take it that well but Vernon was turning purple.

"I read in a book that even though we aren't allowed to do magic outside school that wizard children get to because no one can tell if an adult or older sibling is doing it..."

"You read to much." Draco said trying not to smirk. "But that's true and we do ride brooms."

"Show me what you learn at school." Dudley said bouncing. "Please?"

Harry looked up at his mom and dad.

"One spell." Severus said, "Go on."

Harry's wand slid out of his sleeve and he pointed it at a lamp he said the spell and it flew into the air and settled on the other side of the couch.

"It really is better over there, Aunt Tuny." Harry said with a nod. They'd been about to make him move stuff around when Lily had come and gotten him. "Woh, calm down, Dudders that's like one of the simplest Charms we learn..."

* * *

"YOU WILL NOT UNBIND MY SON!" Vernon exploded finally. Harry was shocked it had taken him that long to say something. He figured it was because Vernon was slow. " AND YOU !: he turned on Petunia. "YOU SWORE YOU WEREN'T ONE OF THOSE FREAKS WHEN I MARRIED YOU AND YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR SISTER! MY SON WILL NOT BE A FREAK !"

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that word." Draco said with a frown, " Is he calling us Wizards freaks?"

"Be glade that's all he's doing." Harry muttered, "It could be a lot worse."

Draco, Narcissa, and Lily looked at Harry who shaking. Lily frowned wondering what her son was talking about. She then flicked her wand at her nephew and magic filled the room. Dudley's face looked like he was stoned out of his mind.

"YOU BITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he tried to hit her but both Lucius and Severus cast spells at him." I WILL NOT HAVE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!"

He began ranting and raving while Petunia hugged her son and cried.

" Mama are we going to leave Auntie Tuny and Dudders here?" Harry asked clinging to his mothers side. " They just did what Vernon told them to do." Petunia looked at him in shock. "he hits Auntie Tuny too but he's never raised a hand to Dudders that I know of... I forgive them, Mama..."

"They will not be staying. " Narcissa and Lily chorused, "come, boys."

"Lucius, " Narcissa said as they left the room. "I'll leave you and Severus to deal with the filthy muggle. We're taking the boys to St. Mungos. Draco needs a check up and Harry and Dudley need a looking over to make sure they have no damage. "

* * *

Dudley and Petunia were shocked as they entered St. Mungos. Before they knew what was happening they were whisked off to the Children's Ward and put in a private room. Dudley's healer was ranting and raving about how terrible it was that fear of the child's father had caused them to bind the child's magic and that the man should be in prison. He hadn't once blamed Petunia saying he'd seen it before.

Harry's Healer went on and on about abuse from Muggles and Harry had to wonder if he was a former Death Eater the way he talked. Harry was forced to take several healing droughts and norishment potions and Lily was given a list of what Severus would have to brew for him.

Draco's Healer declared him healthy and gave him his boosters.

They were all given plush animals. Harry hugged his shaggy black dog with a grin and shining eyes. Which made Petunia flinch. Lily just patted her shoulder.

"What do you have there?" Severus asked as they made their way out of St. Mungos. He was talking to Harry. They were trying to restart but neither was having luck. " Where'd you get it?"

"This ?" Harry asked holding up his dog. Severus nodded, "My healer gave it to me. His name is Padfoot."

Lily and Severus stopped dead. Harry and the other's quickly following suit.

"Where'd you hear that name?" Severus asked kneeling down hands on his sons shoulder. "Padfoot where did you hear that?"

Harry frowned in thought biting his lip as he tried to remember.

"It was my dogs name." he said slowly. " yeah, when I was really little I had a huge black dog that looks exactly like this. The man called him Padfoot. We'd run around the house together for hours and he'd chase me on my toy broom and he sleep with me in my crib when I had a bad dream."

Lily was really chewing her lip now. Severus looked at her then back at his son then back again.

"I did have a dog didn't I, mama?"

"In a manner of speaking." Lily said, clearing her throat, "Have you ever heard of an animagi?"

"Sure I have. " Harry said with a nod. "Animagi or animagus are witches and wizard's who elect to change form into an animal. Though it is said that most Animagi transformations are some how tied to their Patronius or vise-versa it is not always the case. Witches and Wizard's that have a lot of power may be able to turn into more than just one animal. Most animagi abilities are passed down through Pure Blood families though not every member of the family can do it. There is a simple potion that allows one to tell if they can become an Animagi..."

"Wow, you're worse than Granger."

"Am not!" Harry cried to Draco offended. "Take that back, Draco!"

"Hey, I didn't say you could use my first name!"

"Okay, nock it off." Cissy scolded, "What does this have to do with the boys dog?"

"Your cousin ." Severus sighed standing up. "Sirius Black is a Grim Animagi it was said only the Maurders , James' little gang, knew where they hiding. "

"Wait!" All eyes went to Harry. "Are you saying that my dog was actually a man?"

"Yes, honey." Lily said, gently, "Your uncle Sirius." Severus snorted and Lily glared at him. He frowned then rolled his eyes. " He used to spoil you rotten. He bought you that broom and I hexed him ten ways to sunday for doing it too."

"You were always throwing hexes at Padfoot though." Harry said waving it off. " I remember a time I was cryin' real loud and suddenly he came bounding into my room and knocked the cradle over. I landed on his back and we ran around the house dodging hexes because he'd broken half my room. "

"That sounds about right." Cissy smirked, " Did you have any other pets?"

"I had rat." Harry said, "Wormtail. But he was real mean he'd take off all the time and wouldn't let me hold him an' Prongs came to play a lot in the garden. That was a deer that lived in the woods behind the house..."

"Did they ever visit in human form? " Severus hissed at Lily who gave him a weak smile. "Honestly,..."

"There was one man who visited. " Harry answered, Severus blinked he hadn't thought the boy had heard him. "Moony. He came all the time he liked to read me books. He was nice... I wonder where he went... maybe I should write him a letter..."

"I'm cursed. " Severus moaned as they made their way down the street . "To put up with the Maruders forever."

* * *

Shortly after that Cissy, Lucius and Draco left while the remaining five went to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts. Lily told Tuny that their father had set her and Dudley both up with vaults and once Lily had been named Lady Evans as well as Lady Prince she had control over the Evans estate.

"Ah it's little Lord Potter." A goblin said, looking at Harry, " Here to make your claim then?"

"He is Heir Prince." Severus frowned as Harry blinked, "Are you saying James Potter named my son his heir?"

"Aye." The goblin nodded,"I'm ..."

"You're Griphook ." Harry said, "You showed me to my school vault last year remember he took us down there and you almost got sick because you hadn't eaten ..."

"Indeed." Severus drawled, absently patting his son's head, "Why would he name my son Heir? He had two brother's if I'm to remember..."

"Aye." Griphook nodded, " You-Know-Who killed of the eldest but the young un he's doing well from what I hear. Think he just got a job at Hogwarts..."

"Really?" Harry said excited, "He's he the DADA teacher?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I will speak to Potter about the claim it really should be held in the Potter family. "

"Aye."

"May you always be wealthy, Griphook!" Harry called as the elf turned away.

"and you, lad."

* * *

Harry was not a happy boy-who-lived at all. He and Dudley were getting fitted for clothes. Lily had assured Petunia that Dudley would tart loosing weight now that his magic was unbound. Harry huffed as he was fussed over by the workers. Then he was taken to get his eyes fixed. Severus' grandfather had worn glasses they couldn't fix eye sight back in the man's day. About that Harry didn't complain mostly because it didn't take long and he could see much better. Then they got Dudley a wand.

"I'm going to pick up some ingredients ." Severus said excusing himself "I will meet you at the book store. "

"May I come?"

Severus hid his shock but nodded to his son who followed still carrying his Padfoot happily. He made a note to ask Petunia if it was the first toy the boy had been allowed to have though he thought he knew the answer. The entered the Apathocary and went to the counter.

" Good day, Severus." The woman behind the counter batted her eyes, "Here for your order?"

"that's right." Severus said, "Harry, don't touch that."

"Sorry, sir." Harry withdrew his hand from the adder tongues and went back to his father, " I wanted to see if they were real or not I forgot that they cant be handled by bare hands otherwise it would ruin the magical properties I'll be more careful. "

Severus nodded taking that as he'd said it and silently giving the child points because he didn't teach that until sixth year.

"Oh, whose this smart one?"

"My son Harry Snape." Severus replied, " Here's your money."

"Bye, Madame." Harry called over his shoulder as they left. " She was flirting with you."

"What would you know about that?"

"not much." Harry admitted blushing. A reaction Severus noted, " I've seen it around the Common Room and we do take that Health Class first year that teaches us charms so we can be...er...safe... when ...THAT... happens ..."

Severus cursed under his breath and wondered if he was going to be forced to give him 'The TALK' now or in a few years.

"Mama's still in the hair store." Harry said, nodding to a window, "Merlin, Dudders looks bored. "

"Lets leave him that way." Severus sneered, "Come I'll be you an ice cream."

Harry's eyes got big but he nodded and followed after a moment or so Severus felt a hand in his. Glancing to the side he noted it was Harry's and the boy seemed to be looking ahead of him. Severus followed his line of sight and saw the Weasley's. He lead Harry past them Dumbledore, Minerva, Flitwick and Sprout to counter.

"I'll have Double Fudge Brownie Choco chip tower."

"That sounds good. "

"Make that two." Severus replied, " A small for my son. His mother would kill me if I fed him that much sugar. "

The woman laughed and went to dish them up. Harry's eyes got big as he saw the small. Severus lead him to a table.

"That's a small?" Harry asked, "At Dairy Queen that'd be a large."

"What's Dairy Queen?"

"The Ice cream shop Dudder's likes to go to." Harry said promptly " They have something like this too."

* * *

Lily laughed as she, Tuny and Dudder's joined them. Harry quickly gave Dudders the rest of his because he couldn't finish and whipped his mouth. He and Dudley both made gagging noises as Severus and Lily kissed quickly.

" How was your trip?" Lily asked, "Did you have fun with your father?"

"It was just the Apathocary , mama." Harry said in an exasperated tone. " It's not like we went to see the Tower of London. " He rolled his eyes, "But getting Ice Cream was fun. I didn't even ask."

Lily gave Severus a smile and it was shrugged off.

"Well, if it isn't Potter."

"My name is Snape." Harry replied, " Hello, Weasel this is my cousin Dudley he'll be joining Slytherin with me. " Dudley nodded, " He had his magic bound because his father hated magic but Mama unbound it and now he's coming to Hogwarts. Now, Dudley, those are the Weasley's you can tell it's them by the red hair, and hand me down robes. " Ron's face burned, "This is Ronald the great big prat. He'll try to tease , curse and do almost anything to get you in trouble but don't worry Draco and I will teach you the tools of the trade. " Dudley nodded, again. " Those two are Fred and George they like pranks and Slytherin house is always taking a hit. Last year they dyed our hair green and silver. " Dudley frowned, "And that's perfect Percy he doesn't think he can do anything wrong and he's a massive teacher's pet. He loves taking points form us even if the other houses start the fights first and we just defend ourselves."

Severus smirked and patted Harry's head a few times. Harry was beginning to understand that this was his way of saying well done.

"I understand." Dudley said, "Wow, this is too much I think my stomach shrank." he held it out. "Want some, mom?"

"Oh?" Petunia blinked and took the bowl. "Thank you dear. We'll need a dentist after this."

"Grander's ... er..." Harry frowned, "Granger? " Severus' nodded, "Yeah, well her parents are dentists. But, Anutie Tuny you're living in our world now. Healers take care of stuff like that. "

Lily giggled she was eating out of Severus' bowl with him not even asking.

"Severus my dear boy."

"This, Dudley, is the mean headmaster that placed me with your father because of wards that never existed. " Harry said, "The small one is Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw and our Charms teacher he's really cool and lets you borrow his books if you ask nicely and promise to take care of them. That one's Professor Sprout she's Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology. That's plants, she's awsome and lets us take care of really dangerous plants and lets me pick my Potions ingredients. And then there is Professor McGoneggal Head of Gyffindor she's nice but stern. She's also rather fair and doesn't favor one house over another. She teaches Transfigurations turning one thing into another. It's wicked cool but really hard. She's also a cat Animagi ." he looked at his Professors "This is my cousin Dudley Dursley."

He got another pat on the head and hid his smile. He was beginning to like when Severus did that.

"What does your father teach again?"

"Potions." Harry said promptly " It's like Muggle Chemistry only way cooler and more dangerous. Neville Longbottom blew up his cauldron the first day while we were making the Boil cure potion and sprouted Boils everywhere. He had to stay like that the rest of the class too because, father couldn't leave us to get the Potion from his stores. I gave him some of mine when I was done brewing it. Worked like a charm as the Muggles say."

"Are you any good at it?"

"I'm...okay..." Harry shrugged blushing, "I guess, "

Severus snorted at Harry's evasion the boy knew he was good at Potions.

"Don't worry, Dudley, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Merlin help us another bookworm."

"Should try opening a book, Weasel." Harry replied carelessly, "Then you wouldn't have been last in the standings. If I recall when scores were posted you barley got into second year. Fourth from the bottom was it? Your family must be sooooo proud."

Severus choked on his water at the sight of the fuming Weasley clan and the audacity of his son.

"I think we should suspend farther visits with Draco for awhile." He finally said, and Harry blushed redder the Weasley's hair and nodded, "As long as you understand. Now why don't you go look for a familiar for Dudley."

"Okay." Harry pulled Dudley down the street. "What do you think, Dudley want an owl? or a cat?"

* * *

Severus had not liked the conversation with Albus one bit. The man just didn't listen to a word that was said. He made a note to tell Harry to be extra careful around the old coot this year. The door burst open and Harry, Dudley and the shop owner came out followed by a bunch of owls.

Harry made a shield to protect him and Dudley with even thinking about it.

"What happened here?" Petunia demanded. Pulling both boys close as the shield went down. " Are you two okay?"

"Sorry bout that." The owner said , "Bloody birds 'ave been off all week." He shook his head went back in and got the owl Dudley had wanted. " 'ere ya go, kiddo. Good owl yer picked out."

They'd already payed when the owls had gone crazy.

Harry let out a cry of joy when they got to the book store he'd been told he could have four books while they picked Dudley up some back ground reading and his first year books.

Severus sighed as he walked the asiles trying to find his son.

"Why are you in this section? " He hissed pulling Harry to his feet and taking the book. "These are Dark Arts..."

"How can I defend against that which I do not know?" Harry asked, "I know I cant buy them, sir, I'm not stupid. Even though Albus thinks that I'm evil and not the savior everyone wanted me to be because I'm a snake and not a lion. "

Severus sighed, "I'll buy you a few starter books." He said shaking his head, "but you'll be devoting this summer to helping with your cousin and learning Occlamancy."

He stunned when Harry agreed with a huge smile on his face. He shook his head as Harry ran toward the counter with four books held to his chest. Severus watched him go and shook his head. He was at loss as to what he was supposed to do. So far he'd been trying not to treat Harry like his father had treated him. He quickly got a few books for his son remembering that his father had hated books and banned him from reading. With a little help from his Legitamancy ability he was able to buy the books without the shop keeper alerting the Ministry about it. He made a note to next time pick up such books in Knockturn Alley it was much safer to do so down there.


	3. Chapter 3

They had flooed back to Severus' grandfathers at the end of the day. The boys were tired but too excited to lay down. It was only two in the afternoon after all. Harry took it upon himself to prove he was a true Slytherin by following his father down into a hidden Potion's lab. He stayed hidden as he watched his dad take out the list he'd seen his Healer give his mom and set to work.

Harry was in total awe of the Potion's Master he'd never seen him brew before but it was a sight to behold. He must of gasped or something because the next thing he knew he was sitting on a chair preparing ingredients.

"How long did you plan on sitting there and watching?" Severus finally asked after awhile. He saw Harry frown. " You're going to have to do better than that if you want to spy on me, child." Harry nodded, "You could have just asked to help."

"I thought you'd say no." Harry admitted in a voice so low Severus almost missed it. "Dudders is training and ... I dunno..."

"Well, come on then." Harry walked over and joined him. "See if you cant make a fever reducer potion."

Harry nodded and set up a cauldron found the correct page in the book and got to work. He knew this was a sixth year potion and it would get his father's attention if got it perfect.

Severus glanced over the cauldron to see how his sons potion was coming and smirked he'd make a great potion master when he grew up.

Neither of them noticed Lily Petunia and Dudley come down the stairs to see them.

"Harry, I was thinking..." Severus said, "There is a dueling hall here on the grounds. Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yeah." Harry said nodding. "That sounds like fun." He hid his excitement at the prospect of learning to duel. All the Slytherin's knew Severus Snape was an international dueling legend and now Harry had a chance to learn from him. It was a dream come true. " Will you teach me lots of knew spells?"

" Of course." Severus replied, "No son of mine is not going to now how to defend himself. "

"Whose the new Defense teacher?" He asked as bottled his potion. "Is he actually worth something?"

"No he's a loser." Severus took the bottle and looked at it cocking an eyebrow. He patted Harry's head and watched as Harry's eyes lit up.

* * *

Harry and Dudley opened a cabin door and looked around it was full of Slytherin's. Dudley had lost a vast amount of weight over the summer and was now in his perfect weight class.

"this one's full up too." Dudley sighed, " Where do we go now?"

"Here's fine. " Harry entered and Dudley followed. Harry sat next to the Draco Malfoy motioning for his cousin to sit down too. " I'm going to read . My dad gave me these books on Dueling and wants me to learn some of the spells."

"Why does uncle Sev teach you to duel anyhow?"

"My dad is an International Dueling Champion, Dud. " Harry asked pulling a book out. " and you'll learn quick that Hogwarts doesn't have good DADA teachers. So we learn on our own. Don't worry about that you'll be a snake and we snakes take care of our own. We'll help you out and we can always go to dad for help."

Dudley nodded and sat back sighing. To him this was still a little over whelming. He noted that the blond kept glancing at Harry then away quickly. He sighed again. Then shrugged and pulled out his wand to practice some wand movements he still had trouble with some of them. Harry ignored the sweet cart when it came around and so did Dudley he was on a strict diet and wasn't going to break it.

Finally, they reached the platform in Hogsmede and were on their way up the castle.

When everyone was settled Dumbledore stood up.

"We have a second year to be sorted. "

"EVANS, DUDLEY!" McGonegall called and Dudley came forward to sit on the stool. She lowered the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dudley got up when the hat was removed and ran to the cheering table to sit next to Harry who had yet to surface from his book. Harry patted Dudley's shoulder to let him know he was glad.

After all the first years were sorted and the feast over they headed for the Common Room or were supposed to. Harry walked right up to Severus who was talking with Flitwick and Lockheart.

"I have a question about this spell."

"Let me see it, son." Severus said taking the book. " Ah, yes, they don't really give a proper explanation about it or it's origin do they?"

"No, sir." Harry said, "and you said that I'm not allowed to practice spells I know nothing about."

"So I did. " Severus nodded. " I have a few reference books about this spell. Hold on and we'll go down to my quarters and get them."

He handed the book back. Most of the teachers were shocked by the exchange.

"Why is he learning those kinds of spells?" Dumbledore asked, "They are not school approved. "

"Father is teaching me how to duel." Harry said happily to the shocked teachers and some milling students. "He says it's important that I learn to defend myself so that I'm ready for anything. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Severus smirked and a man next to Dumbledore with a magic eye and a wooden leg laughed. Severus patted Harry's head fondly causing his son to beam.

"I'm also learning advanced potions." Harry said hyperly. " I brewed a Healing Drought all by myself and a Polyjuice Potion. Mum's been teaching me some advanced Charm work too. I can do Expansion Charms and Featherlight Charms. Mum's pretty good with Transfigurations too so I've been really working there. "

"Oh, really?" McGonagell asked, "and pray tell what can you do?"

"This." Harry pointed his wand and Ron Weasely turned into a ginger ferret. " I still cant change the color of the fur though. It's different from most color changing charms I know. "

The Slytherin's were laughing. Harry reversed the spell making Ron Ron again. He did not look happy. Harry shrugged and turned back to see stunned faces.

"That was wordless." Flitwick pipped up. " You did that worldlessly."

" Father says if your enemy cant hear what spell you're going to use it gives you more of an advantage. " Harry beamed putting his wand in his arm sheath. " Father is also teaching my wandless magic. "

"Really?" Flitwick looked excited, "Show me! Show me!"

"Okay." Harry said slowly, "But I cant do much yet. " He held his right hand out and Ron rose off the ground. People began clapping. He lowered Ron slowly and safely back to the ground. "Oh! I have so meany books for you!" He began naming them while pulling Harry up the stairs. " Training you is going to be so much fun!"

"Training Harry can wait until morning." Severus replied pulling his son back down the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy see Harry and Mr. Evans to the Common Room. "

"Sure." Draco motioned the two of them along.

* * *

"Sounds like you had quite the summer, Severus." Minerva smiled at him. "And here I thought you hated to teach."

"I like to teach those who have potential. " Severus corrected. "and yes I had a wonderful summer. My wife, son, sister-in-law and nephew took in some sights in Greece. I have a nice villa there. Harry and Dudley liked it very much. Harry liked it even better when he had to get a new wand."

Dumbledore jumped at the piece of information.

"Why did you buy him a new wand?" He demanded."He must use the old one it will protect him better."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Severus replied sipping his coffee. "We had to get Harry a new wand because after we removed the binding on his magic his old one went up in flames. " Severus his his smirk because Dumbledore had gone very pale. " Harry is quite fond of his new wand it works much better for him. I also started Harry learning Arithmancy and Runes." Another sip of his tea. " So that he'll be prepared for next year. I've also started letting him research the Old magic. He's in love with it he's also taken to wand lore. I swear he reads every book he can get his hands on. "

"If I remember you and Lily were the same. " Madame Pince laughed, "It became a ritual to kick you two out at closing time. Much the same as I do with your son."

"He'll be spending free time in my rooms this year so you needn't worry about that." Severus replied, " As for Herbology " Sprout nodded, " After he figured it went hand in hand with Potions he swore to give it a better try this year. " She smiled, " We spent days in the gardens of the villa identfeying plants. We found a rare one that he wanted to donate to the Green houses. So he'll probably be in contact tomorrow. "

"Oh, good." Sprout beamed. "I love new plants.. "

* * *

Harry was up at dawn and in his father's quarters bouncing around he couldn't wait until the morning work out began.

Harry moaned as he walked into the Great Hall Severus behind him. He looked drained and had a gnash on his cheek. He collapsed into his spot at the table and began eating.

"What happened to you, Snape?" Draco asked, "That looks like it hurts."

"Morning work out." Harry yawned holding out his hand absently and catching thee jar of jam that flew toward him. " Father was teaching me a lesson."

"Which was what?" Dudley asked, "How to be in pain all day?"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry yawned , "So Weasel and Neville drove a flying car here?"

The whole table began talking about it. Harry rolled his eyes that was just like the attention seeking prats. After he got his scheadual they headed out only for Harry to be ambushed in the hall way.

All he saw was a blur of red then he was in a tight hug.

"There you are!"

"MUM!" Harry cried his face by passing crimson. "MUM, LET GO!"

Lily backed off and began straightening his robes. Harry sighed and let her then she saw the Gnash and spun on Severus.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! HOW MEANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO TAKE IT EASY ON OUR SON! HE IS JUST A CHILD!"

"Come on ." Harry hissed grabbing Draco's wrist and running up the stairs Dudley in hot pursuit with Crabbe and Goyle behind."We wanna get out of here before she starts throwing hexs."

"You mom hexes you dad?"

"When she's mad she does."

Sure enough not seconds later the hexes started flying. They ran into Transfiguration and forced the doors shut as soon as everyone was in. They leaned against them breathing hard.

"Mr. Snape I would like the door open." Minerva replied," We will have two Aurors sitting in on classes today. Mad eye Moody and Tonks."

"No you dont, professor. " Harry said walking to the front of the class. He took his seat. "My mum's here and she saw my cheek. So my dad's getting a lesson in Constant Vigilance right now. "

"Ah.." Minerva nodded. "Very well leave it closed . Lily never was one that you wanted to get mad. I trust you are not bothered..."

"I'm fine, Professor. " Harry sighed, "They've been at since dad started my training. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Minerva took him at his word and demanded summer homework. They got a test to see how much they retained from last year. Harry finished rather quickly and lay a needle on his desk he began to try to wandlessly and non verbally turn it into a pin. Minerva's lip quarked and Mad-Eye gave him a stiff nod. By the time that the tests were graded Harry still hadn't done it but was focusing everything he had on it.

"These tests are terrible!" Minerva scolded, "There were only four passing grades. In order Mr. Snape. " Harry cheered, his needle had become a pin.

"Sorry, Professor." He said shyly, "But I did it."

"Yes you did. 10 points to Slytherin. " Harry beamed, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Evans and Miss Granger." Harry went back to work on his wandless magic. "All of you except those four will be doing extra homework and review until you catch up! We will begin now. If you four would like practice feel free to join us. "

* * *

History of Magic was the most boring class ever. Harry always studied in this class but he was now trying to change Ron's rat scabbers into a water goblet wandlessly. He had the whole class' attention. one second a rat the next a golden goblet. The class cheered and he smirked and went on to trying to turn it back.

Next was Charms Harry came in walking next to Draco and laughing about something he'd said when suddenly he was in a bear hug.

"MUM!" He cried knowing who it was. He wormed himself free and she began straitening his robes. He grumbled when she began fussing over his now shoulder length hair that he just let hang. She pointed her wand and suddenly it was tied against his neck with a black ribbon. "I need to learn that one. "

"Really, it's a basic charm every wizarding child should know." Lily huffed, "I"m aprinticing Professor Flitwick so I can get my Charms Mastery. So I'll be living at the school ..."

"and I'll be dodging twice as meany hexes." Harry cried weakly he heard ol' Mad-Eye chuckle at that. He sighed and took his seat. " So Mum where is Professor Flitwick?"

"He came down with a case of the Dragon Pox." She said promptly. Harry gave a weak smile not liking where this was going. "Now you girls may like today's lesson better than some of you boys. Cleaning Charms." Harry moaned his worst Charms. "Every young Witch and Wizard should know these type of Charms. They are perfect if traveling and at home. Who can tell me the most basic cleaning spell?"

Harry sighed and raised his hand because no one else was.

"The one you clean my mouth out with when you catch me cursing at father during training."

"Correct!" Lily said, she pointed her wand and Harry ducked off his seat the spell hit Ron behind him. He came up wand pointed only to see Ron choking on bubbles. " and that's what the spell looks like you will spend the rest of class reading the theory and practicing the spell."

" At least you know Uncle Sev's training is paying off." Dudley said helping Harry to his feet and back into his chair. Harry had hit his left arm hard. "He be pleased to know you can dodge your mother's spells. "

Harry tapped his wand on his elbow and the bone healed.

"Yeah." he said weakly, "I really hate that spell."

By the end of class most of them had the Charm down. They headed to lunch. Harry sat eating trying to ignore the fact that Draco seemed to want his full attention on him.

"Sorry, Dray, " Draco's face blossomed at the nick name, "I cant go to the library with you I have afternoon training during free class. "

Harry gladly slid into the potions class room only to hit the ground roll towards the board while summoning shield as a cauldron exploded. Mad-Eye and Tonks had come in behind him and had shields up as well. Harry sat against the board and watched the panicked seventh years. He got to his feet as his father vanished the vapor and went around checking the damage shields went down. Harry advanced on the cauldron.

"Was that supposed to be the Drought of Death?" the girl who was bawling nodded. " Too meany beans."

"What?"

"You put in too meany of the beans then you didn't counter act it with hellborn. So it exploded."

Harry felt a pat on his head and gave a confidant smirk.

"Now you will all watch as a second year brews this same potion flawlessly."

Harry taking that for what was and how high his fathers expectations of him were set up at the desk Severus had conjured for him to use in front of everyone and got to work. He payed attention souly to the potion and nothing else. He didn't care that he was missing his training. No the only important thing right now was impressing his father . He needed his father's approval and this was going to earn it for him.

An hour later Harry finally finished only to see that all the teachers, save Flitwick and Poppy, were present in the dungeon now as well and they all looked rather shocked. Harry stepped away from his cauldron and Severus stepped up he took a dropper and filed it . He set a leaf on the desk then let one drop fall. The leaf turned black it was dead.

Harry felt his father's hand on his head for a full minuet before he got his pats. His eyes shone and his face lit up a huge grin on his face.

" As I said, " Severus spoke as Lily hugged Harry to her from behind. " A second year who can brew the potion flawlessly. " Harry thought his heart stopped cold in his chest. He'd done it! He'd gotten his father's approval! " You will all write a six foot essay on the proper way to brew this potion. Do next class now get out of my sight."

Harry used the scorgify spell, another cleaning spell he knew but wasn't very good at to help his mom and dad clean the dungeon.

"Bloody git." One of the Gryffindors whispered. " That brat's his son... It's no wonder he can brew it..."

"I know..." his friend hissed, " It's not fair..."

Harry frowned and stared intently at a bad place and began cleaning it.

"Detention!" Severus snapped, "You two be here at eight tonight! And twenty points from Gryffindor!"

* * *

Harry sipped at his pumpkin juice as he sat on Severus' couch he was dead tired but didn't want to go to sleep yet because his parents were at a staff meeting that focused on one thing. Him. He was so nervous and scared he was forcing himself to stay awake to hear what was going to happen to him. He couldn't think of doing anything he'd done wrong yet this year. So why were they talking about him.

The painting opened and Severus and Lily entered.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?"

**poll for next chapter on my profile page**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily hugged Harry as Severus paced around seething.

"Please, what happened?" Harry asked his voice soft and scared. " Am I expelled for something? I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?"

"No, Harry." Severus replied, " Albus is just being his manipulitive self. "

"Father?"

Lily and Harry both watched Severus' lips twitch. Harry blushed as he got a pat on the head and Severus' hand lingered to toussle his hair.

"He wants you to be removed from the school." Severus replied after a few minuets. "He says you're too smart and it's not fair for the other students..."

" Oh..." Harry bit his lip then chewed it. "Well, I like learning on my own anyway, father. It's a lot faster and I love when we duel. You and mum can teach me..." He stared at his lap. " When I was in Primary school there was this slow kid and the teacher had him write a summery of each chapter after he completed it. I think that's the best way to study because it keeps it fresh in your head. I can do that..."

"You're acting as if we agreed." Lily said with a weak smile. "No, honey we wouldn't do that to you..."

" The only people who even notice me are Draco and Dud it's not like I have any friends or anything so it's okay..."

"no it's not." Severus said, "Why don't you go on to bed. We'll talk about this some other time."

"Yes, father." Harry replied standing up. "Good night, Mum."

Lily kissed Harry's head and Harry headed toward his room.

* * *

Harry woke to arguing the next morning he quickly dressed and went to see what was going on.

"Good morning, mother." He said stepping into the main room fixing his uniform tie. "Good morning, Father."

He noticed the whole staff and some Ministry members.

"Oh, good morning. " he looked at his parents. "Should I go out until your meeting is over?"

"There is no need. " Severus replied, "Your breakfast is on the table."

Harry nodded and went to the three person table to eat. He ignored the adults the best he could while they argued over his schooling. Dumbledore wanted him out of the school because 'He was too smart and it wasn't fair to the other students' Lily and Severus were arguing that if they were to stay and teach at the school it wouldn't be fair if their son was not allowed to attend how would they teach them if they didn't have time?

The arguing kept up and kept up and Harry got more and more depressed. He finally got up and went to his room having hardly eaten anything. He changed into a mussel shirt and hip hugger baggy jeans held in place by a long belt that looped around his waist a few times and hung down in the back; see Kyo Sohma's outfit, He grabbed his wand then went back out into the main room and into the dueling room to practice. Spell dummies danced around him as he dodged their spells and cast his own. Blowing off steam and frustration while training always seemed to help his father why couldn't it help him?

It was an hour later when Severus came into fetch him they were going out.

"Oh, I'll go change." Harry replied, looking down at his muggle clothes. Lily had bought these ones saying that a lot of Muggle boys were wearing them because of some anime. Harry had heard of anime from Dudley but didn't know what it was. He was sure that his father wouldn't want to be seen with him while he was wearing them though. "It'll only take a ..."

"What you are wearing is fine." Severus replied waving his hand immpationatly. as they left the room. The company was still there. " Lily, Harry and I are going out to the Apothacary now..."

"You Manipulitve old bastard!" Lily bellowed and fired a spell right into Albus' chest. It was quickly followed by another that turned him into a cat. "Harry, dear I got you a new pet."

Harry gave a weak smile as he stared at the small white cat who suddenly began talking. It was in Albus' voice and it was confessing every evil thing that it had ever done. The Minister ordered someone to start recording what it said. After the whole 'Grindalwald and I were lovers and I still love him confession.' Harry begged to be taken out for the day to help his father. Severus not wanting to hear any of it either gladly agreed.

* * *

Harry smirked as they entered the Apathocary the same woman was behind the counter. He was licking an Ice cream that Severus had randomly bought him. The woman greeted them and flirted with Severus the whole time they were there.

Severus seemed oblivious to it as all his attention was on the ingreadants and his son.

Harry on the other hand was learning that he didn't like it when this woman tried to gain his fathers affection. He silently and wandlessly cast a spell to make her fall into the Horntail poison vials which crashed all over her.

"Oh, wow you should really be more careful, Lady." Harry said innocently, as Severus and the other shoppers turned to see what had happened "You'd better call a healer quick or that poison will kill you. But being an Apothacary owner you should know that."

"did you do that, Harry?" Severus asked as they left. "Did you ...?"

"No, father." Harry replied, "I'd never hurt anyone."

Severus hid a smirk and lead his son to the pet store. He noted Harry looked confused as they prowled the isles.

"Ah here they are..." Severus peered down at a play area full of Kittens. "Pick out as meany as you want..."

"Woh..." Harry blushed and squatted down Severus copied him. "Are you sure?"

"I think Lily will like this little guy." He picked up a camel colored cat, "don't you agree?"

"Oh! " Harry gave a shy smile, " I think Mama will love her. " The cat mewed and licked Harry's cheek. "I think she likes me..." his eyes caught sight of a bat landing on Severus' head. "I think he like you, father..." He giggled a bit, "Mama gets a cat and you get a bat."

"and what does Harry get?" Severus asked pulling his son to his feet. He watched Harry toe the floor. "Harry gets a pet too."

"Father, "

"You don't have to call me that." Severus sighed, "Call me what you want."

"Papa." Harry gave a shy smile blushing, " Papa, may I have a snake? " he leaned close "I can talk to snakes. They like me and I like them."

Though a little un nerved by the information Severus happily agreed and they went to the snake area. He watched Harry's eyes light up happily as the snakes swarmed toward him. He assured the shop lady that it was fine. Harry spent an hour looking at and talking to the snakes while severus kept the shop lady busy getting everything for their new pets.

"Papa." Harry walked up with a snake around his neck. " This one. She can give you poison for your potions and give you her skin when she sheds it'll really help in your potions. I know she's really rare and really dangerous but we've bonded." The Ministry's Department of Animals was there and watched Severus study the snake with a tight frown on his face. "You can pet her she wont hurt you. " Harry gave a bashful smile, "Please, papa?"

"What my son wants my son gets." Severus said calmly, "We'll take the snake as well as the cat and bat. Please add everything we need for this type of snake."

Harry hugged Severus happily thanking him over and over again.

* * *

When they got home Dumbledore was still confessing everything.

"Mama!" Lily smiled as Harry bounded over to her, "This is Camie she's your new cat! Papa got a bat I'm calling Vlad and this is my new snake Nagi! "

"Oh?" Lily laughed, " thank you, Harry, honey." She lead him toward the kitchen "Now tell me what you and... " she glanced back at Severus smirking, "Papa did today."

Harry was off talking about his day and the great lunch they had had in Muggle London. He sat sipping a Muggle Soda called Mt. Dew he was in love with it. He'd wanted to taste it since he was little. He was laughing when in a puff of smoke Albus was back he did not look happy Harry hid behind Severus a bit.

"Don't be scared, Harry honey, the rest of the spell should take effect soon." Lily said she was flicking her wand and stuff was packing itself. " The second part of the spell calls for the most oldest Magical families to call the counical together and cast a vote on the life of Albus Dumbledore. "

"Mama?" Harry asked, "That would include my Padfoot right?"

Severus and Lily stopped looking at him.

"I miss my padfoot if it included him I was going to ask to see him..."

"The Black family would be represented and he is the current Head." Severus replied, "but Sirius Black is Azkaban for the murder of James Potter and his lover."

"But Padfoot wouldn't kill Prongs!" Harry cried not caring they had company, "He couldn't have! Prongs was too stupid, dimwitted, so full of himself, " Severus patted Harry's head a smile playing on his lips, "That he didn't notice that he and Padfoot were soul mates but they were. I have the ability to feel soul mate bonds even back then. Though I was too young to know what is was back then. I've looked it up and read all about it. One soul mate can not hurt another infact their magic will not manifest against the other if used in combat or for evil purposes. " he looked at Albus. "I read in a lineage book that people in your family are all born with this gift so you would have known that Sirius Black couldn't hurt James Potter and as Chief Warlock and Surpream Mugwam could have taken him under your protection until which time you were able to prove his innocence. That is part of your power holding those positions. Did you not do that? It is also part of your responsability to make sure everyone is given a proper trial but I read that half of the accused Death Eaters didn't even get that. That is grounds for the dismissal of your post... "

"Oh, Severus!" Lucius Malfoy sang. "I believe I'm going to love this son of yours."

Harry blushed crimson.

"and another thing... according to the Wizarding Law set down in 256 " any witch or wizard accused of ruling over another like Masters are subject to "Ultimate Judgement" not only by their families but by the current government of the Wizarding World. " therefor since you've been ruling not only my life but the life of Neville Longbottom as well you are subject to " Ultimate Judgement""

"If you'll excuse me..." A Ministry member asked, "I'm Muggleborn what is "Ultimate Judgement." ?"

"It also called, "Blood Judgement" " Harry replied, " A family takes a vote on weather or not the person can keep their powers or not. You call on the power of the family name and of the blood which binds family for judgement the magic then declares if the crimes of that person are awful enough to strip that person of their magic. Also this can and will sometimes result in the death of that person say from like old age or if a person was in Azkaban..."

"Oh, yes, Severus your son and I are going to get a long so well!" He took one of Harry's hands in his and a jolt of electricty shot through them both. "I am Lucius Malfoy, it is nice to meet you."

"I am Harry Snape." Harry said his face burning as he stared at the ground."It is an honor to meet you , Lord Malfoy." he glanced up then down again. "You are Dray's father? Dray and I are good friends..."

* * *

Harry couldn't get his reaction to Lucius Malfoy out of his mind even now a week later. He sat reading a book in Severus' new shop in Diagon Ally behind the counter . Or at least he was trying to read but his mind kept drifting.

"You've been reading the same line for the last hour." Severus replied, " If there is something wrong you can talk to me..."

"I guess in situations like this a boy would speak to his father..." Harry sighed setting his book down. " I have found my soul mate."

"Oh?" Severus sighed that had just answered how soon he was going to have to wait to talk to Harry about sex. " who?"

"I've had a crush on Draco since last year, Papa but it's not him." Harry seemed to be upset by this." When I shook Lord Malfoy's hand... the reaction was just like I read about and I could feel my soul mate was in the room the whole time we were home but I didn't want to think about it because of my feelings for Draco..."

"I see." Severus sighed, in those few sentacnces he'd learned more than he had wanted to know. Mostly that his son was gay. His anger burst to life directed at both male Malfoys and he had to wonder if it was because he was scared they would take his son away. He hugged Harry to him and as expected Harry clung to him. "Harry, you and I need to have a serous talk..."

"Am I in trouble, Papa?"

"No, Harry." Severus sighed, and then did something he'd never thought he would ever do. He kissed the boys head. " I just need to talk to you about the hippogriffs and the twiddle birds..."

Harry was blushing and mumbling questions when Lily and Petunia came into the shop laughing with Narcissa, Lucius and a giant black grim. Severus stopped his answer finished and looked up as the dog bounded past him.

"Padfoot!" Harry cheered hugging it around the neck. " I missed you!"

"Excuse me..." A man came in pushing glasses up his nose. " do you carry Wolfsbane?"

"Remy!" Harry smashed into the man who grunted the dog ran around them then sat barking. "Wow! It's great to see you! You got my letter! I didn't think you'd actually come to see me!"

Remus Lupin looked around the store at all the people in shock then down at the boy and dog.

"Harry?" He asked, "Sirius?"

"Yep!" Harry beamed stepping back beaming, "Oh! would you like some coffee or tea?!" he was pulling Remus toward the hidden stair case that would lead to the upstairs house where he and his parents lived Padfoot followed, "Can we discuss Anamagi? "

Remus relaxed and began talking to the boy and dog a smile on his face.

* * *

Severus was beyond annoyed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting in his dinning room talking to his son like he was one of them and what made it even worse they had gotten Harry to laugh. Severus hadn't manigied to do that and neither had Lily or Dudley or Draco. He was seething over this Harry was his son! HIS! His son! His baby! A lamp exploded and they all looked at him his face showed nothing but Harry's eyes got wide and he was suddenly staring hard at his hands.

"Severus is something wrong, dear?" Lily asked, " Are you okay?"

"Pardon me I think I maybe coming down with something." Severus whipped his mouth and stood. "Please excuse me. I should go take a pepper up potion."

"We'll leave." Sirius said standing. Severus had to admit the man was smarter now then he'd been in school, "It's getting late we shouldn't have imposed this long. Night, Champ."

"Eh!" Harry sat bolt up face burning, "Night, Padfoot! Night, Moony!"

Severus sighed, "I am sorry I interupted your night, Harry."

"It's okay." Harry said quickly. "I need to feed Nagi." He got up and ran toward his room. "Night, Mama."

Lily smacked Severus on the arm and pointed to their sons bedroom door.

Severus turned and walked toward their own room. He rubbed his head he hadn't been joking his head was kidding him and he felt feverish.

* * *

Harry stared out his bedroom window. Instead of seeing the Ally below he saw a wonderful glade full of flowers animals, a waterfall and trees. He loved the view. He petted Hedwig while Nagi slithered around in the snake pen next to his bed. He was trying to figure out how he'd made is father mad. He was also trying to make since of his talk with his father earlier.

"Hedwig, I'm so confused. This whole family thing..." Harry sighed, " I'm not used to it... I don't know how it works... what have I done to make him so mad at me?"

He sighed, and layed down on his bed. He had a wonderful window bed. Tears in his eyes. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up he felt so bad he couldn't move. His throat was dry and hurt. He felt cold and was sweating. His first thought was the Pepper up Potion. Though he was feeling weak he was able to make it out of his room and toward his parents. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He opened the door intent on getting the potion. He froze when he saw his dad and mom having sex. He shut the door all but a crack and watched. He felt his body react to seeing the erotic sight. He swallowed wondering why he was having this reaction if he was gay.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry quickly returned to his room and got back in bed. He didn't need a Pepper Up potion bad enough to interrupt his parents. He lay on his bed thinking when suddenly he was seized by a coughing fit. He tried to hide the fit he didn't want his parents to know he was sick. The Dursleys had never been nice to him when he was sick always locking him in his cupboard under the stairs.

What Harry hadn't planned on was extra wards being put on his room by his parents and was soon being pulled into strong arms. He knew it was his Papa.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Harry mumbled, " I didn't mean to get sick... I'll be good an' do the chores..."

"Shhhh..." Severus soothed, " it's okay, Harry you stay in bed and rest. Mama is getting you some potions. "

"here they are." Lily's voice said coming into the room. " Pepper up and Fever Reducer ."

Harry swallowed both Potions and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

It was after 11 in the afternoon when Lily went to check on Harry. Harry was sitting up leaning against Severus who was taking his temp an empty bowl of soup sat on the beside table. Harry was mumbling questions and from what Lily could hear Harry had decided to ask more questions about sex. She slid out of the room a tight frown on her face. She had missed so meany years with her son and it was all Dumbledore's fault that man had to pay.

She began casting cleaning spells and blasting stains from cauldrons. She had to vent her anger and the best way to do that was clean. Or blast at anything that moved. She decided they needed a full training room when she almost blasted Camie. She would not be happy until all of his magic was taken from him and he was dead or... she smirked evily and quickly went to get Severus.

* * *

Two days later Harry walked into the courtroom clinging to his Mama's arm his Papa right beside him. They were here for the trial.

Severus walked them over to his seat. He was here as Lord Prince and a pissed of parent. He motioned Harry to sit between him and Lily.

"It is against the rules to have a child present in the courtroom unless they are on trial. " Dumbledore said, " Harry Potter will have to leave."

"His name is Harry Snape." Severus snapped, " and Harry is also Heir Prince." Severus put his hand on Harry's head. Harry gave him a shy smile. "He also here to testify about how his 'Family" treated him and it is relevant because you put him there. "

"Hey, Champ!" Sirius boomed coming towards them as he came into the room. "Feeling okay? I heard you were sick?"

"I'm okay, Padfoot." Harry smiled a little, " Papa and Mama took care of me and gave me Potions."

Sirius took his seat behind Lily as Lucius walked in and towards them.

Harry instantly blushed and shrank into Severus' side. Severus wrapped his arm around his son and shook Lucius' hand.

Lucius smirked at Harry's behavior as he kissed the back of Lily's hand. He picked up Harry's hand and kissed it. He felt the spark shoot through him. He then sat behind Severus that smirk still on his face. He watched as Harry hid his burning face in Severus' robes. Severus frowned at Lucius as he rubbed Harry's arm and Lily cocked an eyebrow at them. Lucius just gave him a smug smile.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair in the middle of the room talking. He was in tears and shaking. He wanted to run to his parents and be comforted but he kept talking about everything the Dursley's had done to him and how meany times they had said Dumbledore had told them to hurt him. His breath hitched a few times he was about to break down completely.

"I think we've heard enough!" Lucius and Severus chorused, standing up. " He's been through enough."

"Indeed. " Fudge nodded, "Child return to your parents."

Harry ran to his Papa and threw himself on him and began bawling. Lily had been forced to leave the room when the trial had started.

Severus held his son wrapping his cloak around him and pulling him into his lap. The child curled up and cried quietly. That above anything else pissed Severus off. Who taught a child to cry silently like that? He rubbed Harry's back and whispered to him as they continued the trial. Lily had explained her plan to him. At first Severus had been against it he was now all in favor.

"I call for punishment equal to that witch was delt out. " Severus said when they called for other motions. " We de age Albus Dumbledore and let him live with the Dursleys so that he will know how Harry was treated. We put a spell on the Dursley's so that they can not rid themselves of the baby and have to live in the same house so we will always know where they are. If it gets too bad and lifethreatening we step in and remove him."

Harry looked up at his Papa sniffling. Would they really do that? He wouldn't wish that on anyone. They were horrible people he mumbled that but his papa just sat down with him and told him that the old coot deserved it and wouldn't have any memory of his life as it was.

They debated for half an hour.

"So it's agreed." Fudge said nodding, "We call judgement and take his magic then de age him and deliver him to these Dursleys telling them that he is still a wizard. "

"He has to be left on the step in the middle of the night wrapped in a thin blanket." Severus cut in. "That's how he left my son."

"All in favor?" all hands went up. "Passed."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hid half behind Severus watching as baby Dumbledore being left on the step of number 4 well after midnight that night. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about how the old headmaster/baby headmaster was going to be treated. After all he'd grown up with them his whole life he knew what was going to happen but then he figured it might be worse for the new Squib because they'd been pissed when their slave had been taken and now that Duddley wasnt living there or even Tuny he knew full well what was going to happen.

"He's getting what he deserves." Severus said to Harry. "I'd like to talk to you more about what that man did to you at one point but I think I will wait for you to calm down first. "

"Severus!" Lucius caught up to them as they walked down the street. " Narcissa and I are getting a Divorce and I promised to stay away from the Manor for a few days do you mind if I stay with you?"

"You may stay ." Severus replied, noting that Harry blushed and clung to his side but kept glancing at Lucius."Under conditions. The main being you will not be alone with Harry. "

"That is of course reasonable. " Lucius smirked, " He is really too young anyway. "

Harry nodded rapidly in agreement and fled to his mama as soon as they were home. She held him and glared at Lucius she didn't know why he was here but she had a feeling she'd be throwing hexes soon.

"You have company, Harry." Lily smiled at him. "Remus stopped over not long ago."

"MOONY!" Harry cheered running toward the sitting when a lamp exploded. Remus had come out smiling he stopped and so did Harry. Harry looked guilty. But Severus patted his head and tossled his hair. Harry gave him a searching look before smiling and running to Remus. " Moony!"

"I just stopped by to give you those books we talked about." Remus replied with a chuckle handing them the books, " I better get back to the house..."

"Before Padfoot gets bored or hungry and trys to cook ..." Harry laughed,

"Merlin, help me that he doesn't burn down the house." Remus agreed joking with him. He then caught Severus' glare. "Well, I better get going then."

"Come visit again soon, Moony!" Harry called after him. "and thanks for the books!"

* * *

Severus growled at himself as the wolf left. Why the hell was he so jealous of those two spending time with his son? He absently put his hand on Harry's head and began playing in the boys hair. He felt Harry lean into the touch which alerted him to what he was doing. He could see Harry was happy and desperate for the attention and affection. Not for the first time he asked himself if he was doing this father thing properly or not.

They were in the sitting room. Harry was now curled up with him on the couch reading one of the Maruders infernal books. Lucius was in a chair across from them closer to the fire sipping wine, like he was, and reading the Evening Profit. He was reading the latest Potions Journal. He frowned for a moment arm around his son holding him close. Where the hell had Lily run off to?

He remembered her being at dinner but not seeing her after.

"Harry, do you know where Lily went?"

"Yes, Papa." Harry replied, biting his lip. "But I can't tell you, Papa cause Mama made me promise. "

"I see. " Severus hugged Harry to him. "It's okay, Harry , you don't need to tell me. Though if someone is getting hurt do to this promise ..."

"Not physically ." Harry replied, in a small voice. "Mama's just seeing an old friend. "

Severus frowned but didn't let Harry see. An old friend? Lily had been popular in school so that wasn't so hard to believe. Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't worry unless given reason and that he was over reacting he went back to the Journal .

Severus sighed as he tucked a passed out Harry into bed. Lily was not back yet and it was almost 11. He set Nagi to watch Harry and did the same with vlad who was once again trying to escape being eaten by the demonic Camie who was now mewling at Harry's bedroom door and clawing at it. He shooed the cat as he slid out of the room then resorted to throwing a stinging hex to get it to go away. She hissed and took off. Harry hated the cat as much as Severus did. It had turned out to be demonic and clawed and hissed at everyone who was not Lily.

" Sickle for your thoughts, Severus?" Lucius asked, as Severus returned to the sitting room, " I'm here to listen if you need me to."

"It's not important." Severus replied, " we open early tomorrow so I'm going to bed, I've put extra wards on Harry's room you will not like what happens if you try to enter."

"I will not stoop to that level, Severus," Lucius laughed, " I was telling the truth Harry is too young. Even I'm not that perverted. He has to be at least 15 and willing before I'll do anything with him."

"That's very good to know." Severus replied harshly then sighed, " Am I doing this right?"

"There is no right or wrong way to be a father, Severus." Lucius explained, " Each father just goes by gut instinct when it comes to their children... " He put the paper down, " Lily's mind is till that of her 19 year old self, Severus. She was in a coma for 11 years remember. Just ..."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Lucius ." Severus ran fingers through his hair . " I remember how Lily was back then. She played Potter and I against each other all the time. She even got Black and Lupin involved more than once. There wasn't a guy who would turn her down. All she had to do was bat those eyes and they fell over themselves to do what she wanted..."

"I figured you never noticed."

"I noticed... too late." He sighed, "Way too late..." he shook his head roughly, " All that matters to me right now is Harry."

"That is exactly where your priorities should be." Lucius smirked, "Good for you. "


	7. Chapter 7

Lily wasn't home when Harry woke up the next morning. He went through his morning routine then rushed down to help his dad open. Lucius came down minuets later looking perfect as always.

"Well, I'll be off to work then." He bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head, in a rather fatherly way, " Have a good day."

"Y-you too." Harry replied, his face burning. "I'll walk you down toward the Apperation point." He grabbed his satchel and put it on. " I have to pick up some new quills for today's test."

"Oh?" Lucius asked, " what test?"

"I have a test in Runes today. " Harry replied, as they walked down the alley. People opening shops nodded to Harry and said hello as they passed, " Papa's been teaching me all sorts of subjects. He said if I pass today's test with an O he'll teach me wand lore and spellcrafting. "

"You like to learn don't you?"

"Yep." Harry beamed, "This is me!"

"I'll see you after work then."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye as he ran to the shop. The owner smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Harry.'" she said sweetly handing him his order, "Was Lord Malfoy visiting?"

"Oh, he's staying with us for awhile, he and Papa went to school together and are friends. " Harry replied, paying her sixteen sickles. " Thanks with these I'll be sure to past my test today."

"You are such a cuttie." She laughed, " Now run along, honey."

"Thanks, Miss. Virgina!"

* * *

Harry sat hunched over his test scribbling away as the shop door opened, his pamphlet was about twenty pages long and he was only on ten but looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley." he said, " May I help you?"

"The new Potions teacher changed the whole list of what is needed, my kids need refills of these ingeediants. "

Harry took the list and nodded.

"I have some kits made up real cheap if you want." He went and got four of the kits missing Severus' smirk. " these are half the price of just buying them individually, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, thank you, honey." She handed over four galleons. " So considerate of you."

"Don't mention it." Harry smiled, " Have a good day, Mrs. Weasley."

"You too, dear."

Harry sat back down and began his test again.

* * *

Severus helped customers and brewed most of the day. Checking his watch and wondering when the hell Lily was coming home. She hadn't even bothered to floo them and tell them she was okay. He suddenly heard a noise from upstairs and his wards went off. Harry looked up from the book he was now reading .

"Mama's home." He said absently then returned to his book. " About time. She said she'd be home four hours ago."

"Did you speak to Lily at all last night?"

"Not really." Harry replied, "She sent me a Patronus... I think that's what it's called to tell me she'd be home by noon today and that she loved me very much. " he shrugged an the door opened Lucius came in shutting the door behind him. " Evening, Lucius. "

" Good evening, Harry." Harry's face flamed as Lucius kissed his head again, absently. " Severus."

"Lucius." Severus replied, "May I ask you to keep an eye on Harry while I go upstairs ? He knows how to handle the shop."

"Of course. " Lucius sat next to Harry smirking at the boy who blushed deeper and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. " So Harry, sweetie , how did you do on your test?"

"An O," Harry shrugged, " Father was rather happy. I've been having trouble with some of the Runes we've been studying. " Harry swallowed, " Uhm, how were you when you got your first kiss?"

Lucius stilled this was dangerous ground and Lucius knew it.

"I was young." he replied, "But you must understand that my father was not a kind man. ... nor was my family..."

" You were..." he seemed, to think about the word." Rapped by your father..."

"Among others in my family yes." Lucius nodded, " I was ten right before Hogwarts."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Lucius smiled at him. " I like young boys, Harry." Harry nodded, " But you have to be at least 15 for me to make any move towards you until then we are just friends."

"I understand." Harry smiled shyly. " That's fine, really. ... may I call you..."

"What?"

"MayIcallyouLuc?"

"come again?"

"May I call you Luc?"

"You may call me whatever you want."

Harry smiled brightly.

* * *

Severus frowned Lily was making dinner.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, " You take off and don't even bother..."

"I told Harry when I'd be home."

" You were four hours late!" Severus growled, " He's 12 years old, Lily! He needs stability."

"He has you." She said waving her hand." That's why I brought him to you in the first place. He deserves his father."

"and what about his mother?"

"Oh, Sev, " she laughed, "Everyone knows that boys only need their fathers!" She seemed to think the whole conversation was funny and useless. " Anyhow, I was just out at Alice's..."

"You're lying." Severus said smoothly, " Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom are in St. Mungo's for being tortured by Death Eaters. They wouldn't even know who you are anymore. They've been that way for eleven years. "

"Oh, no not Longbottom." Lily replied, " Alice Baker from Ravenclaw she was a year ahead of us. You remember we used to go to the Leaky Cauldron with her and her boyfriend once a month on the full moon so you wouldn't have time to work out what was going on with Remus..."

"Indeed." Severus purred knowing full well that the Baker family had been killed right after the Longbottoms " Ah, Harry, Lucius."

"Papa, Padfoot is on the floo." Harry said, his eyes full of tears. " He said it's really important he talk to you about something..."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus kissed Harry's head. " I'll return in a moment."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you crying, Harry?" Lily cooed. "Did that Sirius do something to you?"

"He yelled at me to get Papa and wouldn't talk to me." Harry sniffled, rubbing his eyes again. "It just upset me. "

"Harry, sweetie." Severus came in looking mad. "You and Lucius are going over to Sirius and Remus' for now. Papa needs to talk to Mama."

Harry nodded and took Luc's hand. They went to the fire and flooed.

"Harry." Sirius scooped him up hugging him. " I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I just needed to talk to your Papa. " He set Harry down and shook Lucius' hand which shocked the older man. "Moony's just finishing dinner. Lets all go eat. " he lead them down to the kitchen and quickly explained what was going on in a whispered voice to Remus. A woman came in looking stern two men behind her. " Mum, dad, Reg you know Lucius well this little guy is Harry . " **(My story. My rules they are alive.) "**Harry, this is my mother Welburga, my father, Orion, and my brother Regulus. "

"Hello." Harry mumbled shyly and hid behind Lucius who brought him back out. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is Severus' boy?" Regulus asked, Sirius nodded, " Hey, little guy, I'm a friend of your fathers. "

Harry shook his head at the offered hand.

"Harry's really shy." Sirius replied, " His uncle was a horrible man. They'll be having dinner with us tonight because Severus needs to talk to Lily about something. "

They all sat down to eat. Harry was looking around.

"Problem?" Welburga asked sharply.

" N-no." Harry whimpered. "I was just wondering where your house elves were. I read that most noble and ancient houses have lots of house elves ."

Welburga seemed to relax a bit and nod.

"Yes, well our last one is currently attending to his wives birthing. They are having seven children."

"Wow, " Harry said, eyes wide , " That's a lot! What do families do with that meany house elves?"

"We assign them tasks. " Orion said, " Cooking, cleaning , dishs , "

"Oh, like I did for Auntie and Uncle?" The table tensed, "Do they get hit and punished if they do it wrong?"

"In some families yes." Regulus answered , " But not our family ."

"Nor mine." Lucius replied, " We honor our elves. "

"did your Aunt and uncle do that to you?" Welburga looked a little pissed, she'd heard all about the trial from Orion and Sirius but not about the reason for it. " And they are magical."

"No they are from Mama's side. But really it was only Uncle that really hurt me. He hurt Auntie too but not Dudley that's my cousin. He's at Hogwarts. Uncle hates magic. Auntie is a Squib and was scared he'd hurt her worse if he found out that Dudley was already doing magic at a few months old. I was already showing magic too Auntie knew that cause she still talked to Mama she asked Mama to bound Dudley's magic. But she couldn't do that when I came to live them. No one knew Papa was my Papa 'cause I was under a glamour."

He ate his pot pie. The adults looked at each other.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the piano with Welburga learning to play when Severus came through the fire.

"PAPA!" He cried, half of Severus' face was burnt. He got up and ran to his Papa who collapsed, Sirius and Regulus caught him and lay him on the couch. "Here!" Harry held up a burn cream he'd gotten out of his bag. " I keep it in my kit!"

Sirius handed it to Welburga who had healing experiance. She began applying it as Harry bawled loudly forgetting to be silent . He wanted his Papa! He wanted to know what was happening! Where was his Mama?! Had she done this to him?!

"Papa!"

"It's okay, Harry, honey." Severus' voice was weak. "I'm okay. I need you and Lupin to run the shop for me."

"Yes, Papa." Harry sniffled as he burried his head in Lucius' shirt. Lucius rubbed his back then picked him up and sat down in a chair so Harry could curl up on his lap and hold on to him. " Luc is papa gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Welburga snipped, "He's in my care now. When is your bed time?"

"About ten." Harry sniffled, looking up at her. " Can I stay with Luc?"

"Up the stairs second door on the left. Both of you."

Lucius stood and carried Harry to the room. Sirius came in moments later.

"Here put him in this." He handed Lucius a tank top that looked as if it would fall all the way to Harry's feet. " I can't believe she did this." he ran fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have told him what I saw."

"You did the right thing." Lucius' voice was tight. He was lifting Harry's shirt off. " I'm sorry but can you do this?"

Harry had cried himself to sleep. Sirius blinked but then nodded and continued as Lucius turned his back on the two of them Remus, Regulus and Orion came in. Sirius soon had harry in his boxers and put the shirt on the boy.

"Okay, he's dressed. " Lucius turned back . " Who was she seen with?"

"She tried to come on to me." Reg sighed, "But I blew her off. No way would I ever do that to Sev."

"Good for you." Luc nodded, " Sirius."

"I learned from school. " Sirius replied shaking his head. " No we caught her having sex with Nott in a booth at our favorite tavern here in town." He ran his hand threw his hair again. " Well, Snape and I have never been friends but I'm real protective of Harry and it was mostly my own fault we weren't friends. I knew Harry wasn't James' and I kinda figured he might be Snape's had this collection of Bezoar's when he was little. "

"We all knew." Remus scoffed, leaning against the wall arms over his chest. " Even James."


	9. Chapter 9

An alarm went off waking Harry and Lucius. Harry was shocked to see that Lucius had slept with him. Harry took the first shower and dressed before running down stairs to try and find Remus. Remus was just getting a plate of food. He was dressed in his best casual Muggle clothes and was ready to help at the shop. Walburga, Orion and Regulus were already sitting down eating. Harry greeted them quietly and sat down.

"How is Papa?"

"He's fine." Walbuga replied sharply. " He's resting. He should be awake when you come back after work."

"Okay." Harry agreed. "Morning, Padfoot."

Sirius came in looking beat. He patted Harry's head and sat. Lucius was the last in. He looked Prim and Proper.

After everyone was finished eating Sirius, Lucius, Remus and Harry made their way to the fireplace.

"Have a good day." Lucius kissed Harry's head then flooed to work.

"Have a good day, pup." Sirius patted his head , "Keep an eye on him, Moony."

"I will." Remus swore. Sirius nodded and flooed. "Lets go, Pup."

* * *

Harry and Remus opened the store right on time. It was close to closing when a man came in. Remus knew him as Crabbe Sr.

"Where's Snape?" the man demanded. "Well, boy?"

"Papa's not here." Harry replied, looking up from his book. "Papa's sick. May I help you?"

"Get me everything on this list as fast as you can." Crabbe growled, "Now!'

Harry looked at the list and hit the silent alarm to alert Auror's like his Papa had taught him. Then picked the list up.

"I'm sorry, sir." he said, "I cannot do that. We don't carry these items as they are illegal."

"Get me them now!" Crabbe grabbed Harry and raised his fist. " I know you have to sell this stuff you're Snape's boy!"

A spell sent Crabbe flying. Sirius and Remus had their wands raised. Aurors entered the store. The customers watched.

"You called?" Sirius asked, "What's up, pup?"

"That man wants illegal ingredients." Harry explained handing over the list. "Adding those ingredients together would create the Squib Testing Potion . That Potion has been illegal for over two thousand years. Papa would never make one."

"You did the right thing." Sirius patted his head. The other Aurors had arrested Crabbe. "Thanks, pup. We'll take it from here. "

"Thanks for coming so fast, Padfoot." he called, waving. "See you at dinner right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Sirius called, back waving. "See ya', Remy."

Remus waved absently . He was now checking Harry over. The costumers were soon talking about how brave Harry had been and wondering how he had called the Aurors so fast. They seemed to buy more than normal.

* * *

Harry ran to Walburga as soon as he was back at Grimmauld Place. She nodded and took him to see Severus.

Severus smiled as his son threw himself on him hugging him tight. Severus hugged him back. Half of his face was covered in green goop.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow." Severus told him. "Thanks to Walburga I wont even have any scars. Now tell me what happened at work today."

Harry told him about all the costumers and all their chit chat then took a breath.

"Then a man I've never seen came in." he frowned. "He looked like Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin. He demanded to see you but I told him you were sick. He layed a list down and told me to get everything on it. We didn't carry any of it. But he insisted we did. It was for a Squib Testing Potion. I activated that alarm you installed and kept insisting we didn't have ingredients for it. He grabbed me but Moony and Padfoot sent him flying. I gave the list to Padfoot and told him what it was for. They took him away. It was scary. "

"I'll kill that man." Severus growled and hugged his son to him. "Harry, I have something I have to tell you."

Severus explained about being a Death Eater for part of the first war then turning spy. He told him that he managed to stay out of Azkaban at the trial because of it. He was cleared of all charges. He showed his son that he no longer had a Dark Mark and explained that it had vanished when Voldemort was killed. He told him that none of the other Death Eaters except for Lucius had ever known he'd switched sides not even Lucius' wife. He told Harry about his past also. Harry took it all in and thought everything through.

"So he thought you would have those things and would make the potion because you were an ex Death Eater and would want Pureblood Superiority and therefore not want a Pureblood family having a Squib in it?"

"Exactly." Severus looked worry. "I was confused , Harry."

"I know that." Harry beamed at his Papa. "You did what you thought was right but when you discovered you were wrong you switched to the right side. It's okay. " Harry leaned against his Papa. "I'm glad you're okay, Papa but who did this to you?"

Severus sighed.

* * *

Harry was not happy. He was clinging to his papa on a couch in the living room at Grimmauld Place. He hadn't left his Papa's side since he told him. He'd said that he hadn't wanted to tell him because he didn't want Harry to be upset but Harry had insisted and now knew that his mama had hurt his Papa because she was mad at him. His Papa wouldn't tell him why his Mama had been upset with him only that he had asked her where she had been all night.

"Papa , you said I shouldn't break my promise to Mama about where she was unless it hurt someone." Harry said, "But isn't not knowing where Mama was how you got hurt? So that means I should tell you where she was right?"

"That's not..." Severus started.

"Mama said she was going to visit her friend Atricilas Nott and would be back in a few hours." Harry told them. " Then she sent a Patronus and said she'd be home by Noon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's not your fault I got hurt." Severus sighed and kissed his son's head. He watched Harry's face light up. He swore to show more affection to his son. "It was between me and Lily. Now would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes, Please!"


End file.
